


Глеб Самойлов 1992 года разлива

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny



Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [10]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny
Summary: Артер вдохновлялся этим интервью Глеба:https://youtu.be/oCB0wdwowNM
Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Глеб Самойлов 1992 года разлива

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/36seq.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Артер вдохновлялся этим интервью Глеба:
> 
> https://youtu.be/oCB0wdwowNM


End file.
